


Wreck Him

by blackdandelions



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Consensual Kink, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fucking Machines, Gags, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackdandelions/pseuds/blackdandelions
Summary: "My, my," teased Korekiyo, chuckling quietly behind the mask. "Looks like someone was busy while I was working hard in my office."---Korekiyo and Kokichi have some fun.





	Wreck Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyacinthium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthium/gifts).



> Enjoy.

Korekiyo took a sip of his wine, squinting at the papers before him.

 

The manuscript he was trying to decipher was proving to be a challenge but he's dealt with worse in the past. It was written in some kind of code and for the last half an hour he was trying to break it. He could feel the headache slowly building in his temples as he realized that he will need more time to solve the mystery of the priceless papers that he managed to get his hands on. He put his glass back on the table with a little more force than necessary, blood-red liquid slushing inside and almost spilling all over his fingers. He stood up with a quiet sigh, a sense of resignation settling in his chest. There was no point in trying to work on it now, he would need more books from his private library and it was too late to go looking for them right now. Besides, it's not like he could focus on it anyway, not with the sounds coming from the other room, barely restricted by the thin walls.

 

He sighed once more, slender fingers reaching to take off the glasses perched on the top of his nose, putting them with care next to the nearly empty bottle of wine on the table. He strightened and headed in the direction of the other room, excitement bubbling in his chest despite his best efforts to remain composed.

 

He gently pushed the door, his cat-like eyes narrowing at the sight before him, pupils dilated. The room was lit only by the candles put along the lengths of the walls, the light of the flames casting deep shadows that danced across the pale skin of the other occupant of the room. Korekiyo's lips twitched slightly behind the mask wrapped around the lower part of his face.

 

He approached the other figure slowly, each step quiet and calculated as to not alert the other man of his presence. It's not like it was necessary, however, as the quiet sighs and moans and even occasional sobs along with the constant humming of the machine were enough to drown out the sound of his steps. When he finally reached the figure positioned on the low table in the middle of the room Korekiyo took a moment to take it all in, golden eyes following the elegant curve of the back of a man strapped to the table on all fours, a slick with lube dildo slamming against his prostate mercilessly, tearing out more delicious sounds out of his throat.

 

A black blindfold was safely secured around his eyes, taking away his sight, making him all the more vulnerable, unable to see what was awaiting him. A constant stream of tears was flowing from underneath the blindfold, the man sobbing from overstimulation.

 

"My, my," teased Korekiyo, chuckling quietly behind the mask. "Looks like someone was busy while I was working hard in my office."

 

His only response was a long and needy whine that escaped through the metal bars of the open-mouthed gag stretching his little guest’s lips.

 

Korekiyo started to walk in a circle around the table, using the occasion to focus on every detail, imprint the image in his memory. He was looking for any signs of distress, ready to stop the play, but he couldn’t notice any, his guest’s body accepting the pleasure freely and openly, the tip of his cock flushed an angry red and leaking substantial amounts of precome. A cute little cock ring was settled around the base of his member, his erection standing proud against his thigh.

 

Korekiyo hummed appreciatively, not for the first time in awe with the other man. For once, he could study him in peace, taking his time to observe the way the Ultimate Supreme Leader’s body betrayed him in the most satisfying way. Behind the man there was a machine positioned at the height of his ass, dildo attached at its end pushing relentlessly inside the man’s awaiting hole and setting a merciless pace. His thighs were twitching and trembling uselessly as the dildo continued to slam against his prostate with deliberate precision, tears leaking down his flushed cheeks, long strands of hair plastered against his damp with sweat forehead.

 

Obscene mewls and moans were coming from his open mouth, drool dribbling down the curve of his lip the whole time only to drip off his chin, landing on the table below in a puddle.

 

“I think that’s enough for you, Ouma-kun,” observed Korekiyo quietly, his voice barely above the buzz of the machine. Unable to stop himself, he patted the soft pale ass in front of him and toyed with the remote that he fished out from one of many pockets of his uniform until it slowed down to its lowest setting, the buzz of the toy growing quieter until it fell completely silent, vibrations and thrusts coming to a stop.

 

Kokichi let out a sharp desperate sound but whether it was relief or disappointment - Korekiyo couldn’t tell.  

 

Korekiyo hurried to put the machine away, gently pulling the dildo out of Kokichi’s gaping hole, licking his lips when some of the lube trickled out of it.

 

“Not a word. I’m sure that you remember our agreement,” warned Korekiyo when he moved closer to Kokichi’s head, unclasping the gag, letting even more drool to spill over Kokichi’s chin. He moved his jaw a little, but obliged, not daring to say anything. Korekiyo slowly moved to take off the blindfold next, Kokichi’s eyes red and filled with tears underneath the material. He blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the faint light of the candles.

 

After taking care of that, Korekiyo moved to the panel next to the table, pushing the lever that lowered the table down until it hit the ground, jostling the other man slightly. Once he was safely on the ground Korekiyo approached him again.

 

“Kneel,” he said and started to move Kokichi’s body into a sitting position, the man allowing him to maneuver his limbs however he wanted without a word of protest.

 

When he was finally positioned the way Korekiyo wanted him to be, he moved to the side and unceremoniously unbuttoned his pants, freeing his half-hard member with a barely audible sigh. He didn’t waste any time to press it against Kokichi’s lips.

 

“Open,” he said stoically, the sharp gaze of golden eyes leaving no room for protest.

 

Something flickered through Kokichi’s eyes but whether it was any sign of resistance it was impossible to decide. It passed as quickly as it appeared.

 

He let his mouth fall open, tongue rolling out, giving Korekiyo free access.

 

Korekiyo didn’t bother with being gentle, pushing his cock past Kokichi’s awaiting mouth and down his throat in one swift movement, reveling in the surprised choking gasp that Kokichi rewarded him with.

 

For a moment, the smaller man looked confused, confirming Korekiyo’s suspicions about him never before being in a situation quite like this one. Never before taking another man's cock. He was almost touched. It was a huge honor to be Kokichi's first.

 

The smaller man started to experimentally move his tongue and bob his head, adjusting to Korekiyo’s member with apparent difficulty, his cock a heavy weight against his tongue. His eyes flashed to Korekiyo only to avert his gaze. Korekiyo observed him as he tried to figure out the rhythm, amused.

 

He kept his cock inside him, watching as Kokichi tried to swallow around his length, his helpless moans sending vibrations through the cock in his mouth. Korekiyo sighed contentedly.

 

Kokichi’s lack of experience was adorable.

 

Still, he was going to learn. And the sooner he starts to learn, the better.

 

He raised his hand to caress Kokichi’s soft cheek, bandages scratching against it when his fingers brushed against the still wet with tears skin.

 

“Don’t close your eyes,” came a stern command, a dangerous note audible in his voice.

 

He pulled out, slowly, dragging his cock over the length of Kokichi’s tongue, feeling the wet muscle spasm against his skin. Saliva flooded down Kokichi’s chin, dripping down the table and adding to the still growing puddle on the table next to where his hands rested against the wood. Korekiyo didn’t seem bothered by it in the slightest. He gathered the string of saliva still connected to Kokichi’s lips and smeared it over his face, covering him in his own drool, making his face glister in the dim light. After his time on the fucking machine Kokichi barely had any energy to react, the order keeping his eyes open.

 

“I have to admit, Ouma-kun,” Korekiyo started to rock his hips, holding the long strands of Kokichi’s hair in a tight and firm grasp of his bandaged hands, “this is not what i expected when you first implied that you would be willing to, ah, explore this side of yourself.”

 

His cock hit the back of Kokichi’s throat and the man spasmed adorably, gagging noisily.

 

Korekiyo chuckled, a deep and quiet sounds, unfazed even as Kokichi’s eyes widened in panic and he struggled to breathe, unused to the feeling of Korekiyo’s cock filling him. His cock kept plunging into the smaller man’s mouth in long and calculated thrusts, his hands not leaving him any means of escape, keeping him still and obedient in a vice-like grip. He wanted him to be nothing but a mess of sensations, little gasps and mewls, body twitching and bending under his nimble fingers until all he could do is feel and let go of the tension packed smuggly in his bony body.

 

Kokichi was shuddering under him, his body moving in sync with Korekiyo’s thrusts, his mouth hot and welcoming as he had no choice but let the taller man use him as he pleased without a word of protest. He was breathing heavily through his nose, his throat fluttering whenever Korekiyo slammed his length inside, again and again, until they both lost count.

 

Korekiyo didn’t offer any words of praise or guidence, simply letting Kokichi figure it out on his own, be the obedient little plaything. He intended to explore every dip and curve of his small body, store every moan, scream and gasp in his memory, let his own natural curiosity take over the reins without worrying about crossing any lines.

 

“Eyes,” he hissed when he noticed that Kokichi’s eyes started to slip, long eyelashes casting shadows over his cheeks as he was slowly losing himself in the feeling of both of his holes being filled.

 

Lilac eyes, darkened with desire, immediately snapped open, a helpless gasp muffled by Korekiyo’s cock escaping his mouth.

 

“Oh my,” tutted Korekiyo disapprovingly, his thrusts stuttering as the pleasure building up low in his belly began to cloud his senses. “I see that even a simple task like that is too much for you. That is quite disappointing.”

 

He let his cock rest in the warmth of Kokichi’s mouth, not bothering to move. After a second Kokichi started to suck, gently, almost shyly, his inexperience shining through. Korekiyo released a pleased hum, satisfied with how fast his little toy was learning. One of his hands untangled itself from Kokichi’s hand. He stared into Kokichi’s eyes intently, making sure that his eyes didn’t leave him even for a second, watching as the anticipation started to bloom in his gaze, narrow shoulders tensing slightly. Korekiyo chuckled darkly, hand moving to brush the dark hair out of Kokichi’s face.

 

And then, quickly, before he could even realize what is happening, Korekiyo grabbed his nose and squeezed, hard, cutting off his airflow.  

 

The reaction was immediate. And violent.

 

Kokichi’s whole body lurched forward in one quick, sharp and sudden movement that surely would have sent him on the floor if it weren’t for the bonds keeping him in place and leaving angry red stripes on his pale skin. His eyes bulged out in shock and powerless panic, mouth opening wider to scream but only succeeding in driving Korekiyo’s member deeper inside. His fingers scraped against the wooden table, short chain connecting the handcuffs encircling them not allowing much movement, only adding to his frantic panic. He kept tugging at the cuffs despite that, survival instincts taking over the logic.

 

Korekiyo watched his hopeless struggle with cold eyes, refusing to remove his cock from his mouth and instead pushing it even further inside, as far as it would go. Kokichi’s throat was convulsing and jerking around the restriction, his cries gargled and muted, filling the quiet of the room. He writhed and squirmed, his body fighting pointlessly against the cock and fingers denying him air, growing weaker, more desperate with every second that passed.

 

His eyes started to lose focus, eyelashes fluttering as he was fighting against the darkness creeping at the corners of his consciousness.

 

“Eyes!” Commanded Korekiyo again, harsher, eyes merely narrow slits as he lowered his other hand slowly, moving it until it brushed the milky pale neck and rested there, touching but not squeezing, a quiet threat.

 

Kokichi’s eyes flickered open, unfocused and unseeing gaze staring in the vague direction of Korekiyo’s face.

 

Satisfied, Korekiyo let go of Kokichi’s nose and slowly, agonizingly slowly, pulled his drenched in drool cock out of his little plaything with a low hiss, smearing more precome and saliva on Kokichi’s chin. As soon as his throat was free Kokichi let out a shuddering gasp, twitching helplessly all over. Korekiyo couldn’t help but think that he was the prettiest like this - gasping and coughing and crying, eyes glistering with the tears once more rolling freely down his cheeks and drool slipping out of his mouth in a continuous flow.

 

“It is gratifying to know that deep down even a master of lies such as yourself is as human as all of us.”

 

Kokichi didn’t acknowledged his words in any way and merely continued to gasp and squirm, his chest heaving as he was sucking the air in greedily, his eyes dazed and clouded with lust, his cock straining in the cock ring against his thigh.

 

Korekiyo started to lazily stroke himself, the memory of Kokichi’s wet with drool lips wrapped around his cock trapped under his eyelids, saved in his memory for future use.

 

It didn’t took him long to climax, barely a few practiced strokes of his hand and thick ribbons shot out of his cock, some landing on Kokichi’s nose and hair, others on his chest. He came with a quiet and strained sound, shuddering in pleasure. Once that was taken care of, he tugged his cock back into his pants, zipping them quickly.

 

He gave himself a minute to recover (it wasn’t about him, after all) and then as soon as the minute was over his attention snapped back to the other man kneeling in front of him. He looked absolutely wrecked, white ropes of cum dangling down his hair, eyes red and hazy with want, his whole body flushed and tense, wishing for release.

 

He looked wrecked, but… it was still possible to wreck him more. And Korekiyo without a trace of doubt intended to do so.

 

Korekiyo smiled under the mask, a lazy smile of a predator, and approached the small table in the corner of the room, quickly choosing two items from the display of various sex toys and lubricants.

 

Moments later he was back at Kokichi’s side, pushing the head of a silicone dildo against his lips and securing the gag. Kokichi didn’t even try to fight him, still exhausted, slumped slightly.

 

The other thing was a small vibrating plug. He didn’t waste any time slipping it into the man, pleasantly surprised with how easily it pushed past his previously abused by the fucking machine rim.

 

He flickered the remote that came along with the toy, the plug whirring to life and immediately speeding up to the highest setting, barely giving Kokichi any time to adjust.

 

The scream that tore itself from his throat didn’t sound human, so loud and wrecked that even the fake cock in his mouth wasn’t able to muffle it completely. He started to shudder in mute pleasure, tears once more filling his eyes as he directed his gaze at Korekiyo, begging without words to let him come.

 

Korekiyo pretended to not see the desperate plea in his eyes and moved back for a second, admiring his work with some kind of fondness in his eyes, observing the gentle curves of Kokichi’s lean and small body now arched in pleasure. He paid attention to every twitch and spasm, every - even the quietest - moan of involuntary pleasure that the toy coaxed out of him.

 

It was in his best interest to make the experience as pleasurable for the other man as possible, because now that Korekiyo got a taste of his sweet, careless submission he craved more of it.

 

Kokichi was made for it, for his mouth stretched around a cock, for the mindless pleasure that only harsh and strict discipline could give him.

 

“Ah, does Ouma-kun seek the release?” He asked finally, golden eyes searching the lilac ones with amusement when Kokichi started to thrash in place, unable to take it anymore. The sounds that escaped his lips were choked and positively lewd. “Yes?”

 

Kokichi started to nod his head feverishly, more urgent moans spilling from his mouth as he wriggled as much as the tight bonds let him.

 

Korekiyo hummed quietly, kneeling down next to him, long finger circling the skin just above Kokichi’s cock, the desperate sobs like music to his ears. The bandaged hand brushed against the tip of Kokichi’s cock and his whole body twitched violently.

 

If it wasn’t for the ring snuggled against the base of his cock he would have came this very moment. Korekiyo didn’t have to do much, light touches - barely a brush of skin against skin - were enough, each touch rewarded with more muffled and desperate sounds.

 

“Ah, but I am afraid that I still have some work left to do in my office. It shouldn’t take long, maybe another hour?” He mused loudly, his voice purposefully low and slow. What he said wasn’t entirely true, but Kokichi didn’t need to know that.

 

Kokichi’s gaze snapped into dazed awareness at those words, eyes wide and frantic as he tugged at the cuffs with new-found energy and let out a pitiful noise of desperation, trying to speak around the fake cock in his mouth.

 

Korekiyo stood up, as graceful as ever, playing with the remote controlling the plug, watching as Kokichi’s body danced and spasmed before his eyes, until he settled on one setting of vibration.

 

Before he left, he patted the man’s cheek in a condescending gesture.

 

“Enjoy yourself, _Kokichi_.”

 

He went back to his office, not sparing Kokichi even a single glance, reveling in the sweet sounds of frustration spilling out of his mouth, unable to do anything but let Korekiyo toy with him as long as he wanted to.

 

Korekiyo wasn’t about to stop anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut ever. Ah, I am quite nervous about posting it!


End file.
